So Don't Leave My Side
by MiketheItalianDragonslayer
Summary: After Gajeel is injured during a job, something goes horribly wrong. Now, he and the rest of Fairy Tail will have to fight a deadly battle in order to save some of their own, and Gajeel will have to fight some new emotions as well. Who lives and who dies is his choice now, and if anyone hurts the ones he loves, then you better believe he will kill them.
1. Chapter 1

"Shrimp, get down!", Gajeel shouted as a beam of blue light stripped the cliff side of its first layer of stone. A huge boulder screamed down towards the earth, threatening to crush the small, blue haired girl in the blink of an eye. Gajeel extended his iron beam of an arm and shattered the huge black rock above her head, raining gravel down on them both. She was pelted by the pieces, but it was better than being crushed by a hundred pound boulder. She glanced over towards the Dragon Slayer's direction with a smile and a thumbs up.

_Thank goodness, _Gajeel thought. Just then, the wyvern they were fighting rammed its ugly, grey head into Gajeel's sternum, forcing the wind straight out of him. _Fuck_.

Gajeel landed with his back to the ground. Rocks dug into his back, and he couldn't move. The dragon-like creature raised a large, clawed hand, and was about to rip into his stomach, when a flash of greyish-blue light flashed out of the corner of Gajeel's eye.

"Solid Script: Ice!" The creature's head became encased in magic ice, not quite as strong as the Ice Make wizard's, but enough to do the job. The wyvern staggered, struggling to breathe as the ice blocked its access to air. Gajeel took this opportunity to ram an iron fist into the creature's iced skull, killing it instantly.

"Thanks, shrimp. That was good timing", Gajeel said, still trying to catch his breath. Levy took his big hand in hers and lifted him to his feet. He looked at the headless creature, one eye swollen and spit. Blood escaped from the cut on his lip.

"Fake fucking dragon wanna-be", he grumbled. Levy took his arm over her small, narrow shoulders and the pair began walking.

"Are you okay, Gajeel?", she asked in a concerned voice. "You're wheezing pretty bad." True, he was having some difficulty breathing; he knew he had to visit Porlyusica immediately. He whistled for Lily, who came flying from the other hill. He, Jet, and Droy had just taken out another one of the creatures.

"Shrimp, you and the others are going to have to walk back yourselves. I think one of my lungs collapsed", he wheezed, talking becoming more of a struggle. Levy looked back at him, eyes full of concern, blue hair fluttering in the breeze. She didn't want to let go.

"Are you sure you're alright to fly, Gajeel? The high altitude may agitate the injury. Maybe you should hitch a ride with Jet?" Gajeel pondered this for a moment. In truth, she had a good point, but Jet was sure to be low on magic energy, and he didn't want to push another man to collapse for his sake.

"I dunno, shrimp, he may be a bit low on magic. I don't want him to get hurt, either."

"Don't be so stubborn, Gajeel. Porlyusica is only a mile away. Jet can get you there in literally two minutes, and if you really do have a collapsed lung, you can't waste any time." The look in her big, hazel eyes made him relent. He ran his hand through his thick, obsidian hair and laughed a pained laugh.

"I guess you're right, shrimp. Lily, get Jet over here. He's runnin' me to Porlyusica." Lily nodded and flew over the hill again, calling for Jet. Jet came sprinting over, and Gajeel climbed onto his back. For such a skinny man, Jet was much stronger than he looked, hoisting even Gajeel with ease. _Not so sure about his buddy over there, though,_ Gajeel thought, though he had once witnessed Gildarts lifting Droy with one hand. Now _that_ was crazy.

"This is kinda embarrassing, but thanks for the lift", Gajeel said. Jet smiled at his guildmate, his canine protruding from the corner of his mouth as always.

"No problem, dude. Just hang on tight." And with that, the two wizards disappeared from sight.

Not long after, they arrived at Porlyusica's house over the ridge. She seemed angry when the entered, but then, she was always angry when people arrived at her house. It was well known that she didn't like people.

But she always softened towards members of Fairy Tail, and soon she had Gajeel in bed and out cold.

"He's going to need surgery to fix up his lung", she said. "It'll be awhile, but he'll be alright." Jet nodded.

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"It shouldn't be more than three hours, if it's as minor as I think it is. Five at the most. He'll need to recover for a day or two, but he'll be back in action soon enough." Jet sighed a sigh of relief and was sent back on his way to Levy, Droy, and Pantherlily.

Porlyusica began prepping Gajeel for surgery. She placed an oxygen mask over his face and began pumping in small doses of a mixture of medicinal herbs called a hypnosis blend. She began talking herself through the steps.

"A mixture of darkroot and red dreamleaf to keep him asleep, glowroot to numb his pain receptors, wormwood to calm his nerves for when he awakens." After a few minutes, when she was sure the mixture had taken full effect, she grabbed a scalpel, a pair of scissors, some medical thread, and a few bottles of different tonics.

"Now, a half inch incision here…"

Nobody heard the clash of steel, or the pleas for help.

Gajeel awoke a day later, well rested and breathing normally. He noticed the scar on his side, and gently ran his fingers along the marks where the stiches had once been. He was able to breath normally again, which was always a plus. He stretched, scratched his muscular back, and reached for his yellow headband. It was his favorite headband. Levy had made it for him before the Grand Magic Games. He didn't wear it during the games; he had not wanted to ruin it on her.

He looked around the small forest cottage, carved into the center of a large apple tree. He did not see the old apothecary anywhere, which was unusual. Porlyusica usually never left her house. He called her name.

"Porlyusica! Is anyone home?" The answer came not from Porlyusica, but from a man. Gajeel glanced to the corner and saw Gray leaning against the counter in his usual white, short sleeved button down and cargo pants, arms crossed at his chest.

"Gray? What are you doing here?" The Ice Make wizard walked across the room and handed Gajeel a fresh set of clothes.

"Shower and change. I'll explain when you're done." Gajeel hated being told what to do, especially by the ice punk, but something in Gray's tone told him that this was not the time to start arguing. He nodded, grabbed the clothes, and shuffled toward the bathroom. He turned the water on to its hottest setting and rinsed himself off. It was a nice way to wake up, especially after a day of stewing in his own sleep sweat. Besides that, he had not been able to clean himself off after the fight with the wyvern. He stepped out, dried off, and slapped on a new pair of boxers and khakis. He exited the bathroom, still running the towel through his hair.

As he stepped into the living room, Gray tossed him an egg sandwich. Gajeel caught it with one hand and unwrapped the foil, biting down with animalistic fervor. He had not eaten since that morning with the wyverns, and he was understandably hungry. When he finished, he balled the foil in his fist and ate that as well. Gray stared at him.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that", he said.

"Most people don't. So what's this all about, Gray? Where's Porlyusica?" Gray took a deep breath and began.

"Porlyusica is back at the guildhall. She's tending to Pantherlily right now." Gajeel was confused.

"Lily? He was fine last time I saw him. Jet dropped me off here and then he, Lily, Droy and Levy headed back to the guild hall."

Gray shook his head.

"They're missing, Gajeel. No one has heard from them for two days. We thought Lily was gone too, but he flew into the guild hall last night. He was hurt pretty bad. His left arm was nearly cut off, hanging by just a thread. He would have died if Porlyusica hadn't shown up when she did. He sacrificed a lot of blood to get himself back to the guild, and we nearly had to amputate. Wendy saw an end to that, though. He'll keep the arm, but he'll be out of commission for at least a month." Gajeel's eyes widened. He sprang from his seat and grabbed hold of Gray's shirt.

"Holy shit", he said. "Who the hell did this? Where's Jet and Droy? _WHERE'S LEVY?!"_

"_CALM DOWN, GAJEEL_", Gray shouted as he shoved the taller wizard back into his seat.

"We don't know what's going on. Lily's been out cold, so we can't get a concise report just yet. Finish getting dressed and we'll head out."

Gajeel looked at Gray, dumbfounded. For a brief instant, he pictured living the rest of his life without Levy. He imagined the Grand Ball at Mercurius Castle, when they had danced and drank to Fairy Tail's victory at the Grand Magic Games. _No,_ he thought, _that isn't going to happen. I ain't letting anyone get away with hurting my guildmates. _He angrily punched through the wall. Gray placed a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.

"Look", he said, sweeping his hair out of his eyes, "we'll find them. Let's just get back to the guild hall and meet up with Master Makarov." Gajeel looked his friend and nodded. He put on his green button down shirt and black leather trench coat. They headed out the door.

Back at the guild hall, it was silent. Everyone sat around waiting for news of Pantherlily's condition. Gajeel and Gray walked through the door as Macoa and Alzack were going over some maps of the area.

"They couldn't have gotten far", Macoa said. "It's only been two days." Alzack shook his head.

"We don't know what kind of transportation they had, if any. There's the possibility of teleportation magic as well. We can't know anything for certain until Lily is well enough to tell us what he saw." The young wizard glanced over at Gajeel and Gray as they passed.

"Gajeel, the master wants to speak with you. He's in the cellar with Laxus and some of the others." Gajeel nodded and headed down with Gray.

Master Makarov was seated at a large, round, oak wood table with Laxus at his right hand side. With them were Erza, Freid, Bickslow, Natsu, Lucy, Evergreen, Mirajane, Juvia, and Wendy. Happy and Carla were there as well. Two empty seats remained. Gray and Gajeel stood before Makarov.

"Take your seats, boys", Makarov commanded. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Master", Gajeel began, "I never meant to leave them alone. I ju-". Makarov cut him off.

"I know, Gajeel. You aren't in any trouble. Porlyusica told us of the condition you were in. It was smart of you go to her. You may have very well been killed." Gajeel looked down at the floor, ashamed that he was not able to help his friends. Erza spoke.

"We're pooling together our resources to search for them. No one is permitted to take a job request until they are found. Everyone's focus is on their safe return." This reassurance did little ease his mind.

"How are we going about this, Master?", Lucy asked. "With Lily out of commission, we don't even know where to start."

"Wendy and Porlyusica did a good job of healing his wounds, but he's still completely unresponsive", Juvia added as Freid nodded.

"They're right. We have no basis to begin any sort of investigation. We don't even know where in the woods they were at the time of their disappearance."

"I say we just get ourselves into the woods and start searching", Natsu said in an irritated tone of voice. "With me and Gajeel out there, our noses ought to pick up _something."_

"Natsu, we can't just rush in there headlong. We don't know what the situation is, where they could have gone, or who we're even up against. The odds are against us right now."

"I don't give a shit about that, Gray! I can't just sit around while our friends are out there with god knows what happening to them!"

"That's enough, Natsu", Makarov said. Laxus sighed.

"I know how you feel, Natsu", he said. "But we have to proceed carefully. Any rash action at this point could put them in more danger than they already are. We can't afford to gamble with their lives." Natsu sunk back into his seat, arms crossed at his chest, face full of anger. Lucy placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, and his face softened. Evergreen spoke up.

"Alzack and Bisca are going out to the forest to survey the area. Bickslow sent his dolls to check the surrounding countryside, and Lucy already has Loke and Virgo on recon in some of the other cities."

Just then, Porlyusica walked in.

"Pantherlily is awake. He's asked to see Gajeel." They all exited the room together and headed to Lily's chamber in the infirmary.

When they walked in, Lily was a mess. His face looked sunken in, and the stiches were showing where his arm was reattached. It was obvious he was in great pain. Gajeel ran to his side.

"Lily! What happened? Are you alright?" The little black Exceed was clearly exhausted, but he managed a smile.

"I'm fine", he grunted. "This hurts like a bitch though. I feel like if I move, I'll pass out from the pain." Gajeel looked around.

"Someone get him a glowroot tonic or something. He's hurtin' pretty bad."

"No, Gajeel. I want to be of sound mind when I tell you this. I'll take some afterwards." Gajeel nodded and listen to his friend.

"Jet had just gotten back from dropping you off at Porlyusica's. We were heading out of the woods when we were attacked. They came at us from behind. They were all in hoods, so I didn't get a good look at any of their faces." Everyone leaned in to get a better listen.

"We fought. It seemed like we were going to win at first, but we were dangerously low on magic energy. I tried getting us to run, but we were surrounded. I took one out with my Musica sword, but then I heard Levy scream. One of the hooded freaks had stabbed her in the back with a short needle, and she was electrocuted. Jet and Droy went to help, but they fell victim to the same thing. They all fell to the ground, paralyzed. I tried to fight my way to them, but this huge ogre of a man with a giant battle axe came at me. He feinted a sidestroke, then came down with a huge blow. I blocked, but the fucking thing was so heavy it snapped my sword in half like a stick. Nearly cut my arm off. I'd be dead if it weren't for Wendy and Porlyusica."

Flames erupted at Natsu's fists.

"What fucking cowards. Couldn't even face them fairly", he said angrily. Gajeel felt exactly the same. Lily reached out to Gajeel.

"I picked this up on my way back. I thought you and Natsu could use it to pick up a scent."

It was Levy's headband. He took the yellow strip of cloth in his hand. He stared at it for a while, then balled it into his fist. She had worn this headband the day he attacked her as a member of Phantom Lord. She had worn it during the fight with Grimoire Heart, and when Acnologia attacked. She wore it during the Zentopia affair, and at the Grand Magic Games. Now that he was holding it, now that he faced the prospect of losing her, Gajeel realized that she only wore this headband when she was with him.

Gajeel nearly burst into tears, something he rarely, if ever did. Emotions he did not understand ran rampant through his heart.

"Thanks Lily. Get some rest now", Gajeel said, choking back the tears that threatened to erupt from his eyes. Lily smiled, laid his head on the pillow and passed out. Porlyusica brought the blanket up to his chest as he began to snore.

"Gajeel…", Lucy said.

Everybody watched as he slammed his fist into the wall, sending large chunks of drywall flying through the air. His red eyes had grown white with rage, and veins began pulsing in his neck and forehead. The sight made the hairs stand up on the back of everyone's neck.

"We will find the bastards that did this", he said as he tied Levy's headband his right arm. "_AND I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"_


	2. Chapter 2

The sky was thick with clouds by the time they arrived at the scene. Natsu sniffed the air around them.

"It smells like blood. We aren't far from the sight", said the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Gajeel and Wendy nodded in agreement. Laxus too. Gajeel was happy they had the other Dragon Slayers on the case as well. It was good to have four different noses. They wandered down the path, scanning the woods for any clues as they passed by.

They came across the sight moments later. There were bits of cloth and flesh everywhere, and the body of the hooded man Pantherlily had slain still laid upon the grass, though he was being pecked at by some crows. Wendy nearly threw up, and Juvia and Lucy took her aside to get her bearings. Gajeel and the others went on to investigate.

"Didn't expect to find anything _this _grim", Laxus said. He sniffed around for a while, as did Gajeel and Natsu. _So many different scents,_ Gajeel thought. _There must have been twenty people._ But something was bothering him.

"Hey guys", Natsu said, "I don't smell any people. I only smell…"

"Corpses", Laxus finished. "What the fuck is going on here?" Mira and Erza were scouting around the perimeter of the clearing, and found that the only other form of life within a fifty yard radius were crows and vultures.

"The only other living things here are scavengers", Erza said. Suddenly, the air grew cold, and an uneasy feeling swept through the Fairy Tail detachment.

"I have a bad feeling about this", said Freid. Laxus looked back at the corpse laying in front of them. Something wasn't right.

"They were attacked two days ago", he thought out loud. He pulled the hood off of the man's face. What they saw was something out of a nightmare.

"Oh my god", Evergreen said, "He looks like he's been buried for years!" Gray and Mira knelt down to inspect the body.

"Looks like he's been dead for at least three months", Mira said.

"Yeah, he has maggots in his eyelids", Gray added in a hoarse voice. Lucy walked back to the detachment just in time to see the horrific sight. She nearly fainted as Natsu caught her.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lucy. We need everyone to stay as strong as they can." The blonde haired girl nodded and regained her footing. She bent over with her hands on her knees, panting in disgust.

"I thought this was one of the guys who attacked Levy and the others. Why does he look like he's been dead for months?"

"We aren't sure, Lucy", Erza said. "There is something seriously wrong here, and we need to found out what, and quickly."

Just then, they heard a pair of screams.

"That's where Juvia and Wendy are", Lucy shouted.

"Everyone, haul ass over there", Laxus ordered. They all sprinted in the direction of the voices, magic at the ready. They were not prepared for what they saw next.

They saw Wendy, lying on the ground, skin tainted green, her eyes sunken into their sockets. She was shivering, and her voice was hoarse and brittle. She began to cry.

"Guys", she said, "I can't move. My magic is gone. It hurts. Somebody… Help me." Gray and Natsu rushed to her side. Gray spoke to her in an urgent tone.

"Wendy, what happened? Where's Juvia?" Wendy shook her head.

"I don't know. She was talking to me, and then suddenly I couldn't move, and something huge came out of the woods and grabbed her. It ran off in that direction", she said as she pointed in the southeast direction. Natsu's ears perked up, as did Gajeel's.

"Hey Gajeel, do you smell that?"

"Yeah", Gajeel said. "Aria."

_Just what the hell is going on here?,_ Gajeel thought to himself.

Levy woke up in the dark, the flickering light of a torch visible around the corner. She was naked, as she had been for the last few days, and she was bruised and scabbed all over. Her hands were bound above her head with magic sealing cuffs; she had been chained to the wall like this since she was thrown in her cell. Jet and Droy were nowhere to be seen. They were separated the minute they entered the cave.

She heard footsteps approaching from down the hallway. She prepared her body for the punishment it was sure to endure again. Her body had become their plaything, enduring nearly two days of beatings and whippings and groping. She was weak beyond all belief, and with her hands bound up the way they were, she couldn't even make herself some ice to use.

"We found you a friend to play with, Miss McGarden", said a penetrating, guttural voice.

"Fuck off, you bastard", Levy shouted. She gasped in horror as Juvia was thrown in with her, naked and beaten just as she was. _What is happening?_

"Juvia! Are you alright?" The water mage slowly picked herself off the floor, arms crossed over her breasts.

"Levy? So this is where they brought you", she said. She heard the iron gate slam behind her. Juvia attempted to break free with her magic, but was met only with disappointment.

"These bars are treated with an anti-magic compound that makes them impossible to destroy with spells. I'm afraid you two are stuck this way", said the voice. Juvia persisted.

"Then Juvia will kill you through the bars", she said, as she attempted a Water Nebula spell at the man cloaked in shadows.

"Juvia, no!", Levy shouted, but it was too late. A large spear came through the bars and jammed itself into Juvia's naked flesh. She screamed as she was shocked over and over, and soon fell to the floor, hair singed and body stiff.

"Oh, now girls, if we can't play nice, we're going to have to punish you", said the voice. "Try something like that again, and we'll bind you up like our little friend Levy here."

"You bastards", Levy said. "What do you want from us? If you want our bodies, you'll never have it from us!" The voice only laughed.

"Oh, my, how dare you accuse us of such foul intentions", it said. "No, my dear, we do not want to rob you of your maidenhood. We want something far more valuable." Levy shook her head and screamed.

"Then tell us what that something is! Why are you doing this to us? Where's Jet and Droy?"

"Oh, your friends are fine, though they don't seem to be holding up to our play dates as well as you are, my dear. We may have to forget about them soon. Starvation would be much more humane than what we were planning to do to them."

Tears began welling up in Levy's eyes, and Juvia still couldn't move.

"It seems you two want to catch up. I'll leave you to your thoughts. For now."

When she was sure the man was gone, Juvia slowly got back to her feet. She used her Water Slicer to break Levy free of her chains. The relief to her arms was instantaneous, and for the first time in two days, she felt some semblance of comfort. Juvia held her friend close.

"Don't worry. Juvia was not the only one out there. The others are coming soon. These fools, whoever they are, forgot about the Dragon Slayers and their noses. They'll be here soon." Levy looked up into her friend's eyes. The determination she saw in them made her dry her tears.

"How is Lily?"

"He nearly lost his arm, but Wendy and Porlyusica saved it. He will be fine", Juvia explained calmly. Levy smiled and sighed a sigh of relief. She laid back on the floor and fell asleep.

"Master", Aria said as he entered the main chamber, "I brought us Juvia of the Great Sea. She was part of a larger group on their way to rescue the girl and her companions." Aria still felt uneasy in this chamber, but he trusted the Master inexplicably. He knelt before the cloaked man on the black throne. Purple flames roared in the braziers that circled the room, and the man Aria knelt before kept playing with them, shaping them into skeletons and making them dance for a few second before they burnt out in the air above the braziers.

"Well done, Aria. Other than Eckhart, you are one of my few living soldiers that I actually enjoy keeping alive. It is difficult to see why a man of your talents would have been kept out of the wizard guilds for so long." Aria began to cry.

"Thank you for the kind words, Master. I am not worthy of such praise!" The cloaked man on the black throne laughed.

"Come now, Aria, no need to belittle yourself. You possess such skill. That silly Element Four was holding you back from reaching your true potential, and that Magic Council wouldn't have kept you from work if they knew just how talented you are. I would say your wind Magic is more powerful than even the Dragon and God Slayers'. Though I would relish the chance to make them my slaves."

"Yes Master", Aria said, "and with such a large group of Fairy Tail wizards heading our way, we can make our ranks even stronger. Our strength would match even Tartarus of the Balam Alliance." His eyes were waterfalls at this point, the prospect of such power being in their control as pleasing to him as their main purpose.

"You know, I had never thought of that before, Aria. This is a splendid idea indeed. To have the Dragon Slayers, the She-Devil, the Thunder Legion, Titania Erza, the Ice Make wizard… Even the mighty Laxus Dreyar under my control… It is an enticing thought."

Aria spoke again. "And the irony of having our friend Gajeel placed under your control is most-" He screamed as flames erupted at his feet.

"_NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE AGAIN!"_, the cloaked man shouted. _"HE IS A DISGRACE AND I WILL NOT DEFILE MY POWERS BY USING THEM ON THE LIKES OF HIM!"_ Aria bent his head in shame.

"Yes, Master. I did not mean to offend you" he said apologetically. "I only meant that it would be entertaining to turn him into your puppet." The cloaked man sat down and regained his composure.

"I understand your meaning", he said. "But Gajeel does not deserve to become my slave. He will die, and we will leave his body strung up in the woods for the crows. I will look at his corpse every day until it turns to dust in the wind. And the McGarden girl is the perfect bait to achieve my goal." Aria nodded his understanding.

"Of course, Master. I will not make that mistake again."

"Good. Now, leave me. I have work to attend to."

"Of course, Master. I shall await Fairy Tail at the entrance." Aria left the main chamber and headed off towards the entrance of the cave fortress. He could hear the screams of the unfortunate soldier who had displeased the Master and smiled. He could not wait to see Gajeel again, and listen to _his_ screams as the Master gutted him like the treacherous pig he was.

_In the meantime,_ he thought to himself_, I'll have my fun with Miss Lockser. _

Mira returned to the group as they headed off toward Aria's scent. She had collected Wendy's magic, just as Mystogan had once done for Master Makarov, and brought her to Porlyusica for treatment. Laxus had sent a report to the Master through Warren.

"We think Aria of the former Element Four is involved", Laxus had told him. "Wendy fell victim to the same Metsu spell he used on you, Gramps." Makarov warned them to be careful, and they soon headed off to follow the scent left behind by the wind mage.

"Damn that fat piece of shit", Gajeel said to himself. "Everyone else from Phantom went out and found an honest living. Why couldn't he?" Gray clenched his fists as he walked beside his big friend.

"Why would he kidnap Juvia? They used to be partners."

"I never did trust that man", Gajeel admitted. There was always something fishy about him, though Gajeel could never tell what it was.

"This just gives me another reason to fuck these guys up", Natsu said, his anger evident in his face. Lucy walked beside her Dragon Slayer friend, trying her best to keep him from lighting the whole forest on fire. As they walked on, something began bothering them.

"Look closely", Freid began.

"All the trees", Bickslow said, "they're all dead."

"Look at the clouds moving in", said Mira. "Laxus, do you really think we can take on whoever is doing this?"

"Or _what_ever", Erza added. The three S-Class mages seemed to know something the others didn't but they would not reveal to them what it was just yet. Laxus nodded at the two women.

"We aren't sure what exactly is happening yet. We need to find Levy and the others as soon we can. Whether we can take on whoever or whatever this is isn't a concern right now. If we can, we will. If not, we'll just have to use stealth."

That was something Gajeel couldn't abide. He snapped a tree in half with his fist.

"Look Laxus, I know you may be in charge of this operation, and I know stealth shouldn't be a problem for me, with my new shadow powers and all. But I ain't letting these fuckwits off the hook. I will save Levy. And I will find the people who did this. And I will go home with their blood on my hands. Don't anyone try to stop me."

The whole group stared at him in disbelief. Not even Natsu had the courage to speak to Laxus that way, even though he felt the same as Gajeel.

Laxus, however, only smiled.

"I have no doubt, Gajeel. And I'm not saying we shouldn't kill every single person involved in this. But, we have to think about the safety of our comrades. We can't just barge in without knowing whether or not doing so would hurt the others." Gajeel stared at him and relented. He knew the taller Dragon Slayer was right. He laughed.

"Jeez, you're sounding more and more like your grandfather", Gajeel said.

"Hey, now ain't the time to start throwin' around insults", Laxus chuckled. Everyone else seemed to soften, as did the tension in the air. But that brief moment soon faded. Bickslow's dolls flew back over the next hill.

"_Target identified, target identified", _they sang in unison. "_Over the hill, over the hill Use caution." _Bickslow ran ahead with them, and stopped at the peak of the hill.

"Hey guys", he said, "You're gunna want to see this."

As the group gathered around the young, soul seeing wizard, they were horrified at the sight before them. They saw a cave, the entrance lying at the other end of a small clearing. The clearing was surrounded on all sides by a short rock wall, ten feet high at all points. Inside was a pentagram, glowing with a faint red hue, living skeletons standing watch at each point. At the entrance to the cave were pikes, three on each side. On each pike was a rotting, bloodied goat head, and above the opening was a hanging cage with a dead man inside. A sharp sense of foreboding struck the group as they looked on from behind the trees.

"What the fuck", Gray said. Lucy had to look away from the dead man in the cage, burying her face into Natsu's chest. Erza and Mira looked enraged at the sight, as did the Thunder Legion. Laxus and Gajeel remained calm, though Gajeel's teeth were clenched.

"You were right Laxus", Erza said. Mira nodded.

"Laxus, what the actual fuck is going on here?" Natsu asked. "Why does it smell like death?"

"This is the darkest place we may ever see," the Lighting Dragon Slayer said. Gajeel looked at the dead man and thought of Levy. _What's happening to her?_

"Don't tell me this is…" Freid began. Lucy still could not look up, and Evergreen was nearly hyperventilating.

"We're about to come face to face with a magic derived from Zeref himself", Laxus continued. "A magic Erza's friend Jellal once tried to accomplish with the Tower of Heaven when he was taken over by the dark side." Gajeel's fists clenched, and it took all of his willpower to not rush straight into that cave.

"This is the lair" , Laxus said, "Of a necromancer."


	3. Chapter 3

"Fairy Tail has been spotted by the entrance", one of the living soldiers said. Around the two living men were skeletons and half rotted corpses, all of them armed with bows, axes, swords, and maces. Levy and Juvia pretended to be asleep as the men continued talking.

"The master has ordered everyone to defend the entrance. He said Aria and Eckhart will guard the prisoners."

"But what if some of them slip inside? Wouldn't it be more prudent for half of us to stay inside with them?"

"Look, I get ya, but it's the master's orders. You wanna end up like these things?"

The shorter man nodded and the two directed their undead unit towards the entrance. The rattling of bones was heard as they ran. Inside the cell, Juvia and Levy woke from their feinted sleep.

"They're here?", Levy asked.

"Of course, they are. Juvia told you we were coming." Levy smiled, knowing that soon they would be freed. But a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey, Juvia, I overheard some of them talking about their master finding a new puppet that would put all the others to shame. What do you think that means?" Juvia considered for a moment the possibilities. She drew a blank.

"Well, the man is clearly a necromancer. Maybe he found a strong wizard. But Juvia doesn't think you should worry. We have the Dragon Slayers and the Thunder Legion, not to mention Erza, Mira, and Laxus besides. There's no way anyone would be able to take the team we have." Levy nodded, hoping that what her friend had said was right. Just then, they heard a rumble outside. Bits of rock fell from the roof of their cell.

"Sounds like Natsu has started the party", Levy said. Juvia nodded with a smile on her face. They soon heard more rumbles, as well as the terrified voices of those soldiers still inside.

"Juvia thinks we'll be out of here soon enough", said the water mage.

"I wouldn't be too hasty", a voice called from nowhere. Juvia turned swiftly.

"Aria. Show your face, you fat coward!" Aria materialized outside their cell, with tears streaming down his face, a smile plastered to his lips ear to ear. He wrapped a big hand around one of the cell bars, and the bandages he wore around his eyes were soaking through.

"Oh, don't be that way, Juvia. It makes me so sad that my old comrade would talk to me like that."

"Shut your mouth!", Juvia shouted. "Juvia bets your sorry ass couldn't even spell comrade!"

"Make your jokes, Juvia", Aria said, "but we'll be comrades again soon enough. Once the master gives me the order to kill you, he'll revive you and your friends as his undead slaves. In the meantime…" He pulled a pair of magic blocking handcuffs.

"I have orders to move you to another cell, Juvia." She spit in his face, to which he laughed.

"Not the way to treat a man who holds your life in his hands." He slapped the cuffs on her and dragged her away. She went kicking and screaming, but it did her no good.

"No, Juvia!", Levy screamed after her.

"Levy! Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! Just wait for the others!" Levy sat on the floor, horrified at what might be happening to her friend.

"Oh don't worry", she heard a voice say. "You'll join her soon enough.

"God damn, these little shits just keep coming", Bickslow said, as his dolls rammed through yet another skeleton. Mira and Freid flew around in their Satan Soul and Darkness forms, blasting corpse after corpse. Erza had not even requipped to any of her magic armors and had still taken out fifteen of the creatures. The Dragon Slayers were tearing through wave after wave, as were Gray and Laxus. Lucy and her spirits were cutting through to the entrance.

"We're almost through", she shouted. Erza gave her a thumbs up.

"Laxus, look out!", Mira yelled, as she blasted a mace wielding corpse aiming straight for Laxus's head. He smiled at her.

"Thanks Mira", he said as he punched through another skeleton. Natsu had grabbed one of the living soldiers and threw him into a charging corpse. The man was impaled on the corpses' sword, and Natsu lit them both aflame.

"_WHERE'S JET AND DROY?!"_

Gajeel ran his Iron Dragon Sword through three of the living soldiers and charged at a group of skeletons.

"_IRON DRAGON ROAR!",_ he shouted, as he blew the all apart. Soon, the living soldiers began retreating back inside the cave. Laxus shouted orders at the Fairy Tail detachment.

"Everyone, insides! We have to get in there and rescue our people!" The wizards all let out a fearsome battle cry as they charged through the undead soldiers. Once inside, Natsu and Gajeel could pick up the scents again.

"Jet and Droy aren't too far from here", Natsu said. "I'm going after them!"

"I'm coming with you", said Erza.

"Me too", Lucy said. Gajeel watched as they headed off deeper into the cave. He could smell Levy as well as Juvia. Laxus could smell them as well.

"Gray, Gajeel, with me. Mira, you stay here with the Thunder Legion and take care of the rest of the soldiers." Mira nodded.

"Be careful", she told him. He smiled.

"I will." Evergreen and Freid dispatched another group of zombies as the trio ran off.

"_JET! DROY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" _Natsu shouted as he, Erza, and Lucy ran through the dank corridors. Lucy and Erza shouted for them as well as the whipped and slashed their way through skeletons. The mold on the walls smelt terrible, and it threatened to overpower Natsu's nose, but he pushed onward.

They here pained moans as they approached a corner. Natsu's eyes widened.

"There!", he shouted. "They're right up ahead." Lucy sighed let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness", she said. Just then, Erza grabbed them both by the shoulders and jumped back. A massive axe came screaming through the shadows, crushing the stone beneath them as if it were glass.

"I knew they were being guarded", she said. A huge man stepped forward with a smile on his face. He was taller than even Laxus, with shoulders just as broad. His legs were the size of tree trunks, and his muscled arms put Elfman's to shame. His narrow eyes made his face look like that of a fox, but his body shouted grizzly bear. His sleeveless leather jacket reeked of booze and blood, and his pants were stained with the same thing. His green hair was slicked back, and his nose had obviously been cut off during a fight some time ago. He laughed a wicked, deep laugh.

"Now _here's_ a fight I can look forward to", said the man. "I get to take out Titania Erza _AND_ the Salamander? Man, won't my momma be proud."

"So you're the guy who hurt Pantherlily", Natsu growled. Erza's eyes narrowed as she studied her opponent. Lucy had readied her whip, and her face held the same anger as Natsu's.

"Oh that little kitten? I did him a favor by ending him. He looked ridiculous with that little toothpick of his." Just then, Erza requipped into her Purgatory armor.

"Who are you?", she asked. He smirked.

"Name's Eckhart. Not that it'll do you much good. I'm going to put an end to you Fairy Ta-" He was cut off by a ball of fire straight to the face. Natsu growled as he attacked.

"Natsu, be careful!", Erza shouted.

"You oughta listen to her, kid", the axe wielding menace said. He brought the blade down in a massive stroke. Natsu just barely dodged the blow, and he stumbled as the ground beneath him rumbled from the impact.

"I'm gunna wreck all three of you Fairy Tail flies. And when I'm done, I'll kill off your buddies in the cell right in front of you. And after that, I'm gunna fuck the little blondie bloody." Natsu's eyes widened in anger.

"What did you say, fuckhead?" Erza stood her ground, eyes fixed on the axe the large man was wielding.

_We're in for a tough ride_, she thought.

Gajeel sniffed continuously as they ran onward towards Levy's location. But something was up. He smelt a familiar scent. He knew he had smelt it before, but it smelt older, more… Dead. Laxus stopped him and Gray.

"Hold up. Someone's here." Gajeel's eyes widened as a shadowy figure stepped out from behind a rock formation.

"Well hello there, Gajeel", the man said. "I didn't expect to find _you_ here with this feeble guild."

"What the fuck? Why are you here?", Gajeel asked. The man stepped into the light, and the trio saw a chunk of flesh hanging off the man's cheek. All of his teeth on the left side were visible. One eye was missing as well. The man was pale, even for a dead body, and his hair was white. Gray's eyes widened.

"You know this freak?", Laxus asked.

"Hey, isn't that…" Gray begun.

"Yeah", Gajeel said. "Master Jose. Undead and reborn."


End file.
